A New Kind Of Love
by TayTaySVU
Summary: When Elliot finds out about his deciving wife, who is he to turn to? A story about finding something new that completes you. EO of course.
1. Deceit

A New Kind of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but I sure as hell wish I owned Elliot (jk)!

This is my first SVU Fan fiction. Hope you enjoy. Remember, reviews are always good.

Chapter 1-Decit

After a tiring day at SVU, Elliot was ready to get home to once again see his family. Because he was called to crime scenes at crazy times

in the night and had to work long cases, he rarely saw his family. When he got home, the house seemed silent, like no one had been in the

house for a while. Elliot, as usual when he got home, checked on his kids rooms to see if anyone was home, then he heard a thump

coming from his and his wife's room. He slowly headed toward the room, holding his gun like he was ready to fire. Elliot secretly hoped it

was someone robbing his house. What he opened the door to, was sheer horror in his eyes. His wife of 20 years, with another man, in

their bed. The one they had shared for so long. Kathy must have heard Elliot open the door because she quickly hopped of her lover.

"Elliot, you're home. I didn't know you were going to be here so early." Kathy said in a rush. "So sorry I interrupted." Elliot then in tears,

walked downstairs, took his keys and walked out. Kathy went after him. When Kathy finally got outside, Elliot had just opened the door

to his car. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way Elliot, I was going to tell you." Kathy said as she headed for the car. "How could

you. After 20 years of marriage, and 5 kids. I loved you." Elliot quickly shut his door, turned on the car and left. "I'm sorry." That's all he

heard from Kathy as he drove out the driveway. Elliot could only think of one person to turn to, the only person the felt like cared about

him, Oliva. Oliva woke up to hear a slight banging on her door. She got out of bed, put on her robe and headed to the door. Oliva

looked though the little glass hole and saw to her surprise, a tearful Elliot. She quickly opened the door. "Kathy….how could she…."

Taking Elliot by the hand, Oliva said, "Come in."

End of Chapter 1. I know it's short but there are many to come. Hoped you liked it.Read and review please.


	2. Comfort

I hoped you all liked the 1st chapter, oh the thing about Elliot's kids is that I know he has 4 kids but dumb typo, I wrote 5kids. Lols, my mistake. Hope you like this chapter.

(In head dialogue is in Italics

A New Kind of Love

Chapter 2: Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, but I wished I owned Elliot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot quietly stepped into Olivia's apartment. It had been the first time in a long time that he had been there. They sat down together on her couch and she let him cry on her shoulders. This was the first time in a long time she had seen Elliot that weak and all she knew how to do was try to comfort him as best as she could.

After a half and hour, Olivia heard the sobs stop from Elliot and he then raised his head to look into Olivia's eyes. The sound of New York City on the outside was all they could hear. Elliot realized, while looking into her eyes that she had a certain, special twinkle in her eyes that he had never seen before. Olivia saw something in his eyes also. Something that she doesn't see a lot, or like to see. Hurt.

They slowly reach for each other's hands, and held them tight. Truthfully, Elliot never wanted to let go, either did she. Olivia wanted to kiss him sooo badly, like she has secretly wanted to do for nearly eight years but under circumstances, she knew she would be wrong. Olivia knew she had to leave before she did something that she would regret but she didn't want to kick Elliot out.

"We have to work tomorrow, and I'm getting tired, so how about you take my bed and I'll take the couch." Olivia said as she got up and headed toward hr room to grab some blankets and pillows. "No, I'm the one who intruded on you, so I'll take the couch. I don't want to take your room away." Elliot said as he went in the room after her.

" Are you sure? 'Cause I really don't mind the couch and after what happened…. I thought you might want to be in a bed." She said as she headed back to the couch.

" I'll be ok you know? I wouldn't die or anything." Both Elliot and Olivia let out a laugh.

" Fine, well I'm going to bed. Night." Olivia went over and hugged Elliot tightly. She never wanted to let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot tossed and turned, unable to sleep. All he was thinking about was what should he do next. Should he leave Kathy? What about the kids? What if they saw…them…together? Olivia walked out of her room to see a opened-eyed Elliot. She felt for him. Even though she didn't cause all his pain, all she wanted to do was make him happy again.

"Hey, you still awake?" Olivia knew the answer already but she just wanted to her it from him.

"Of course." Elliot sighed and grumbled.

" Uh…this is going to sound weird, but uh the couch looks really tiny for you and I wanted to know if…uh…you wanted to sleep with me?" Olivia knew what she said was wrong but she felt like she had no more control over her emotions and she had to get that out. Elliot just looked at her goggled eyed.

Had he just heard what she said clearly? Do the thing that he has wanted to do with her for a long time. "_ Elliot, you didn't just think that!!! She's your partner for god sakes! But she is beautiful, funny; intelligent…"_ his thoughts were cut off by Olivia's voice.

" Elliot? Elliot? I knew this was a bad ideal…" Olivia headed back to her room but felt Elliot grab her wrist.

" It wasn't a bad ideal. I would love to sleep with you." Elliot smiled as he headed to her room. When they got to her room, he closed the door and started to take off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing??" Olivia said with a laugh.

" You said that you wanted to sleep with me, so…" Elliot had a huge grin on his face that Olivia had always loved.

"Silly boy." Olivia laughed as he climbed into her bed.

"Good night silly." Olivia said.

" 'Night Liv."

Soon enough, both Olivia and Elliot were asleep. Elliot's arms rapped around Olivia.


	3. A New Case

**Hi all. Sorry it has token sooo long for me to update, we've had New Standards, which is a hell of a three test to take for anyone. Lols. Well, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. By the way, someone thinking is in Italics, again.**

**Disclaimer: None of the charters belong to me (Even though I wish Elliot did.) but the Martinez's do. Yay, I own something!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: A New Case

Olivia woke up to Elliot's humming. He was humming "Sweet Home Alabama." She never had known him for the humming type. She laughed as she walked out her room to see Elliot cooking eggs. She also had never saw him as the cooking type.

"Morning sunshine. I didn't want to wake you, so I got up and cooked. It's sort of like a thank you. I also made your coffee the way you like it." Elliot placed a cup of coffee, black, and eggs down on the table.

"Thanks Stabler. You know, I never thought of you as a person who would be in a kitchen." Olivia laughed.

"I'll have you know, even though, I look undeniably hot, I can still work a kitchen." Elliot said. They both had to laugh at that. She was more than happy that Elliot was serving her breakfast.

After they finished eating, they both cleaned up and Olivia headed towards the bathroom.

" I'm going to take a shower, and get ready for work. I'll be done in a few. By the way, do you need some clothes?"

"No offence, but I don't think I could fit any of your clothes. Don't worry; I have clothes in my car for when I'm at work late. Hey, how about I get my clothes and you let me join you in that shower?" Olivia laughed. "But really, I appreciate all that you have done for me in my time of need."

Elliot went over to Olivia and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. Elliot then walked out, leaving Olivia stunned.

_Had he just kissed me? Elliot? Oh my. The worst thing is, is that, even as innocent as that kiss was, I want more._

When Elliot was out of earshot, she said, "Anytime, love. Anytime." Olivia then got into the shower to get ready for work. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Elliot and Olivia walked into work with a grin on their faces.

"John man, where's my money?" Fin whispered to John.

"Why?"

"Look at them, especially Elliot with that shit-eating grin on his face. They're totally sleeping together. So, you know what the deal was."

"First off, my young friend, they're always grinning, and second off, there is no proof of this "Sleeping together thing" and until I get more proof, I owe you nothing." Munch said with a pleased smile on his face and walked off.

"Damn he's good."

At the moment, the day had been slow. Paperwork as usual until, " Benson, Stabler, we've got a new case. Angela Martinez, 7. Claims to have been raped by her teacher. She's at Mercy General hospital."

"We're on it." Olivia said. Both of them got up and headed to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, Elliot and Olivia went to the front and took out their badges out and showed it to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. We're form Special Victims Unit and we're looking for Angela Martinez."

"She's in room 305."

"Thank."

They headed to the room. When they opened the door, they saw a little girl, who looked like she was 7, lying on a hospital bed. "Hi. I'm Olivia and this is my friend Elliot. We're from Special Victims. We're detectives." Both of them took out their badges to show Angela.

" I'm Angela Martinez." The little girl said with hesitation.

"Good, now sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" Olivia said. Both girls looked at Elliot.

"I'll be outside talking to your parents." Elliot walked out and Olivia went to sit on Angela's bed.

Angela started to cry lightly, " He said I was bad so… at recess, he made me stay behind…" she paused and Olivia went to get a tissue for her. Olivia sat back down and handed her the tissue. As Olivia sat back down, she noticed a bruise on Angela's check. "When everyone left, he locked the door… I said I wasn't being bad but he told me to shut up and he slapped me…I fell and he got on top of me and pulled down my pants…" by now, Angela was crying loudly.

"Honey, do you want me to get your parents?" Angela nodded.

"Ok. We'll continue this some other time." Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. Elliot was talking to the Martinez's when he saw Olivia.

"Linda, Dave, this is my partner, Olivia Benson." They shook hands.

"Can we see Angela now?" Dave asked.

"Yes but she will need to come down to our prescient and make a formal statement. How about tomorrow morning at nine?" Olivia said.

"Ok, thank you." Mr. And Mrs. Martinez both nodded and Olivia handed them her card. The Martinez's headed into Angela's room and Elliot and Olivia leave.

"How is she?" Elliot asked as they got on the elevator.

"She's been though it. I think this has happened more than once and she's just confessing now."

When they got into the car, Elliot noticed that is 4:15, then everything that has happened in the past night came rushing back into his mind. Olivia noticed the look on his face. It was the same look he had last night when he knocked on her door. After a long silence, Olivia finally spoke up.

"If you need a place to stay, my house is always open." Olivia said with a smile.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"That's what friends are for. Do you need anything from your house?"

"Yea. I need some clothes, unless you want to let me borrow some of yours." Olivia laughed at what he just said.

"Haha, sorry, I don't think any of my clothes would look good on you. How about we get to your house before…you know…" Elliot knew what Olivia was talking about.

"Kathy. She comes home from work at 6. Only the kids are home now."

"Elliot, what are you going to tell your kids?"

"I don't know yet." The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to Elliot's house, Olivia parked the car into the driveway and kept the engine on.

"Liv, come in with me. The kids would want to see you."

"Of course." Elliot and Olivia got of the car and headed toward the front door. Elliot opened the door to see Lizzie and Dickie doing their homework at the kitchen table.

"DAD!" they both jumped out of their chairs and went to hug their dad,

"Hey guys. How ya doing?" Elliot asked.

"Dad, you've been gone a day. We're fine." Dickie said. He thought, like his sister thought, that their dad was just working on another case late, and that's why he was sooo late coming home.

"Hi Olivia." Lizzie said.

"Hi."

Elliot then went upstairs to pack a bag, to stay at Olivia's apartment. Ha, he never thought he would be thinking or doing that. After a few minutes, Elliot came downstairs to hear his kids chatting with Olivia. When Elliot was fully downstairs, both kids saw the bag and were confused. Olivia wasn't.

"Dad, where are you going? Why do you have a bag?" Lizzie asked confused. Elliot didn't have the heart to tell them the real reason he was leaving, but he knew he couldn't fully lie to his kids.

"Me and your mother are having…some problems, so I'm going to be staying with Olivia for a while." Olivia saw how much pain this was causing Elliot to tell his kids. Even if it wasn't the whole truth, it still hurt.

"When will you be back?" Dickie asked.

"I don't know yet son. Me and your mom have to talk."

"Well, we'll miss you and we have Olivia's number so we can call you anytime." Lizzie said.

"Of course I don't mind. You guys can call or come over anytime." Olivia smiled. "See you kids later." Elliot smiles and gave his kids a kiss and a hug.

"Bye dad, bye Olivia." Both Lizzie and Dickie gave Olivia a hug.

"Bye Guys." Both Elliot and Olivia said and walked out the door. They were surprised at who was heading towards the house.

"Kathy." Said Elliot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffhanger…whoa! I hoped you like this chapter. I'll make sure to update really quickly, in fact, I'm writing the next chapter now. Lets just say…Drama.Haha.**


	4. Weak

Sorry for the long delay. When we last left off, Elliot was finally seeing Kathy for the first time since "The infidelity". Lets see what happens…

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the charters. If I did, EO would be forever! Lols. **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Weak**

"Kathy." Elliot whispered quietly. He couldn't say anything else.

Kathy came up to the stairs and gave Olivia a hard, cold look. Secretly, Kathy had never liked Olivia because she felt that that was what kept Elliot at work until all hours in the night. Not the actual job, like it does, but her. Kathy would hear him saying Olivia's name in his dreams. Olivia had no ideal why Kathy hated her as much, but trust, Olivia wasn't Kathy's biggest fan either.

Both women were staring at each other like, they were in a showdown until Elliot interrupted.

"Kathy. I'm leaving and staying with Olivia. I'll have my lawyer calls yours." Elliot said and him and Olivia started to walk down the stairs.

"You're staying with _her_? Kathy said coldly.

"Excuse me?! Her has a name, it's Olivia and yes, he _is_ staying with me. I rather have him stay with me than with his cheating bitch of a wife." Elliot was laughing in his head and knew he shouldn't dare enter into this argument.

"I rather be a cheating wife than a _WHORE_! At least _I _don't go around sleeping with my partner and every other man in New York City! You really want to end up like your mother, don't you?" Kathy had officially thrown a bomb at Olivia and let it explode in her face. Elliot just couldn't watch her explode. Now, he had to cut in.

"Kathy, you know that's not right. This has nothing to do with Olivia, so stop attacking her. This is about you and me."

"No, you don't get it. This has _everything_ to do with her! I cheated on you because I know you're cheating on me with her!" Kathy pointed at Olivia. Olivia just stood their stunned, like she had been for the last few minutes. Olivia was ready to break down in tears but she knew she couldn't crack in front of Kathy.

"You know that's not true. Unlike you, I would never cheat on you!" Elliot yelled and turned around to see Olivia in her car, pulling out of the driveway.

"Dammit Kathy. Look what you've done now." That was the last thing Elliot said to Kathy as he got into his own car and headed to Olivia's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia had been crying the whole ride home. Her vision was blurry but some how she got back to her apartment. She hated Kathy now. Not only for the pain she caused to Elliot but now for her own pain. When she got back to her apartment, she shut the door and headed to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and feel to the ground. She only heard her sobbing and not the footsteps that were coming towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot had seen her walk into her apartment and ran after her . He walked onto Olivia's apartment and headed to the place where he heard Olivia, the bathroom.

"Olivia? Liv… are you going to be ok?" Elliot said as he knocked on the door. "Liv, I'm coming in." He opened the door and saw something that he never thought Olivia to be doing, she was crying. Elliot had always viewed his partner as the strong, ballsy woman. He has never seen her so…weak.

Elliot walked in and sat himself down to where she was. "Liv, Kathy didn't mean any of that stuff. She was just angry but I know that she had no right to say what she said."

"But she's right. I am a whore."

"Olivia Benson, you know that's a lie. Your funny, kind, caring, ballsy." Olivia had to let a laugh out when he said ballsy. " You're perfect."

"That's funny. I'm a far thing from perfect."

"Not in my eyes." Elliot said. Olivia finally stopped crying.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kathy didn't have any right to say anything bad about you."

"I know she didn't but I wasn't being that kind to her either. I had it coming."

"What you said was truthful. You stood up for me. You said everything that I wanted to say but was too afraid to say."

"Anytime for you Elliot." Elliot then kissed her. This wasn't a normal friend kiss, it was real love. It was a kiss when you finally realize that you have found the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. The kind off kiss that sent both Elliot and Olivia into a land of their own, where their were not worries.

After they separated from each other, Olivia finally had enough courage to say what she has wanted to say since the first day she meet Elliot.

"I love you."

Everything was silent for what felt like eternity then Elliot responded back, "I love you too. I probably have been in love with you since the moment you stepped into the prescient eight years ago. I really wouldn't know what to do if you ever left my life."

"Really?" Olivia was now blushing. Elliot thought that at that moment, she was an angel sent from heaven to help him.

He lifted her chin so their eyes meet each other's, "Yes." With that, Elliot kissed her again. This time their kiss was longer and deeper. The deeper their kissing got to, the more she remembered that even though for sure that Elliot and Kathy were getting a divorce, he was legally still married. She knew she had to stop, but she couldn't. This is what she had wanted since the first day she meet Elliot. Something stopped them anyway, Olivia's cell phone.

"Damn cell phones." Elliot laughed as he got off Olivia. They both got off the bathroom floor and tried to calm her self down to answer the phone. She felt she had calmed herself down enough, she answered the phone.

"Benson."

"It's Cragen. Are you ok? You sound out of breath." Elliot could hear Don on the phone and laughed.

"I'm fine sir, just ran to the phone."

"Ok. Well, have you seen your partner cause we need you two back at the house to do some paperwork."

"Ok. We'll be right their." Before Cragen could say anything else, Olivia hung up the phone.

"That was Captain. He needs us back the house to do paperwork." Olivia said as she headed for the door. Elliot took her arm and swung her around so they were face to face again. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which turned into a longer kiss. No matter how good of a kissed Elliot was, she had to pull away.

"Come on. We have to go." Olivia laughed as she walked out of her apartment.

"How about I make you dinner for you tonight." Elliot said.

"You already made me breakfast…"

"It's no problem." Elliot quickly kissed her lips and they left together, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's the end of chapter 4. The next chapter hopefully coming soon (I can promise that it will be this week.) so keep your eyes out for it. Oh and the reviews are GREAT!! So keep on! Lols. **


	5. First Date

HI! Back with the update. The reviews have been great! Thanks everyone! Well anyway, back to the story. This part takes place 4 months after every has happen (you have to read the first 4 chapters to get it.). I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: None of the charters belong to me but if they did, that would be SWEEEEETT!! Haha.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: First Date

Olivia's POV (Point of View)

4 months. It has been 4 months since Elliot found out about Kathy's infidelity. 4 months since Elliot filed for divorce (A/N: I really don't know how long it takes to get a divorce, so I guessed.). Elliot has asked me out on so many dates since the day we kissed. I told him to wait until his divorce was finalized, so I wouldn't have to feel like he's cheating on his wife with me. Even if Kathy did cheat, I know it's not right. The case of Angela Martinez was solved. Her teacher was molesting her and six of his other students. Thanks to her and the other kids testimony, he is now serving life in Rikers. I love when I can give justice to kids. Well, back to Elliot. He has been living with me for the past 4 months. No one really knows why he moved out of his house yet but everybody thinks he's been happier. He has been and so have I. Having him live with me is great. We stay up and talk and he _cooks_! Thank God because I surely can't. His kids call and they come over sometimes. They also don't know what really happen, just that their parents are getting a divorce. Everyone seems ok with it but Kathleen. I don't know why but every time she sees me, she gives me a evil look and…

"Olivia? Liv? Are you day dreaming about me again?" I hear Elliot's talking to me and I remember we're still at work.

"Huh? Oh, you're funny." I say and give him a punch on the arm.

It's been a long, slow day at work and finally at six, Cragen comes out his office, "Guys, just go home. If anything happens, I'll call."

"Ok. Don't have to tell me twice. See ya later Cap. Hey Fin, feel like giving a friend a ride home?" Munch said.

" Come on whitey. I'm going to the bar, feel like hanging around?"

" It's better than a lonely apartment by myself. Hey, how about we ask Liv and Elliot to come with."

"Sure. I'll get the car."

While Munch and Fin were walking out, Elliot and I were getting our desks together.

"Hey, so you know what happened today?" Elliot asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yea. You and Kathy are officially divorced today." Trust me, I knew. I've been waiting forever for this day to come.

"So, I was wondering if… you would go on a date with me." Elliot asked. He was shyer than he usually was and it was adorable.

"I would love to."

"Really? That's great. Well let me get a few things and we can head home."

"Ok. I'll go get the car." I turned and walked out of the office. As I walked to the elevator, I felt a blush rise to my face. I was full on blushing. Then the elevator stopped and I saw Munch. God I wish my blush was gone.

"Liv, why are you blushing? Is it because of a certain co worker of ours?" I had to be quick about what I said, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

" It's only because I saw you." We both let out a laugh.

"Well anyway, Fin-Fin and I are going out for drinks but seeing that blush of yours, I would say you are going out on some hot date."

" Yea. Well, see you later." I quickly got on the elevator and headed towards my car.

Ten minutes later, I saw John and Elliot and John walk out the doors of the prescient. "Hey, see you later and have fun." John said. He gave Elliot a wink and got into Fin's car. When Elliot got into my car, I had to ask him what that was about.

"So Elliot, what was that about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Elliot" When I gave him a stern voice, he knew he had to answer.

"Just John being John. Talking about conspires. Oh, and he told me the funniest story about you. I didn't know you blushed." Elliot let out a laugh and I punched him again.

"Lets get out of here." Elliot said as he started the car.

"Yea. Can't wait for our date." I gave him a wink and a nudge with my elbow and we both laughed. I really can't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got back to "our" apartment, I was shocked and amazed at what I saw. There was a candle light dinner set up for us already. A rose on the table. I was nearly in tears.

"Elliot, this is sooo nice. No guy has ever done this for me." Elliot walked over to me and wiped a nearly fallen tear from my eyes.

"Liv honey, don't cry, we haven't even started the date yet. Look, I even made dinner." I let out a laugh and headed towards the table but Elliot stopped me.

"No no no madam. You will shower and get dressed properly." Elliot smiled and I agreed.

I went, took a shower and put on a new dress I just got. It was a scarlet halter that went down to my knees. I put on a diamond necklace and earrings. My hair I decided to let down. I just hope I look good.

When I walked out the door, I saw Elliot's eyes widen. "Olivia, you look great."

"You too. Wait, how did you change so quickly?"

"I'm a very sneaky man." He came over to me and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair, pushed me in. Just like you see in the movies. He headed into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of Penne à la Vodka.

After the food was served, he sat down and we started talking and laughing just like the old days. We also told stories about different dumb things that Munch and Fin did. After everything was cleaned up, we both sat on the couch.

"This has been the greatest date I've ever been on." I said. It was true. No guy has ever been able to make me laugh like Elliot, or who was sweeter to me.

"I'm just happy you finally said yes."

"Well you know me. I like to play hard to get." We both laughed, then Elliot got a serious look on his face. I knew that was never good.

"So, uh, what does this mean for us?"

I knew this question was coming up, no matter how much I didn't want it to. I have to decide now or never. I can do a pro and con the one that adds up more than the other, I'll know what to do. Pro: I love him. Con: We're partners and if we got together, we might lose our jobs. Pro: I know he loves me…well I think he loves me. Con: We're partners. Pro: He's sooo damn hott! Con: We're partners. You know what, screw it. For once, I got to listen to my heart, not my common sense because Elliot is worth it.

"Liv…li..." he was interrupted by my lips on his. I know what I want now. Elliot. When we separated, we caught our breaths and Elliot said, "I think I know your answer but I want to hear it from you."

"Elliot, I want to be with you." We both smiled and kissed again. When we separated, I saw a twinkle in his his eyes that let me know I'll be with Elliot forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! Total fluff chapter. Don't worry all you angst fan, their will be some drama between some charters…Please review and tell me how my story going. Peace out!**


	6. Finding Out

**Oh My! It has been such a long time since I updated last. Sorry to keep everyone waiting, it's been a hectic few weeks, with Spring Break, parities and finishing our third marking period (only 2 months of school left! Yay!). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I finally added a charter in (so it's not just one big EO feast. Lols.). I will be updating soon! Peace and one more thing, for all you angst fans, the next chapter will be that, I just need some fluff! Lols.**

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I was Dick Clark, Elliot and Olivia would be together right now.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Chapter 6: Finding Out

It was official. Olivia and Elliot was a couple. They have been going out for three months now. Yes, they had to hide it but they were still happy. They would go on dates, careful of not going to well known places to their co-workers. Spent a night over each other's houses. They always enjoyed each other's company. No on knew about them, not his kids, Casey, Olivia's best friend. Tonight, Elliot was making dinner for Olivia at her house. She loved when he cooked for her, only because then she didn't have to cook. When dinner was ready, they both sat at her table and started eating. They were in a comfortable silence until, 

"Liv, I think we should tell the kids." Elliot said as he took her hand. "I think they should know. I feel bad having to hide this from them."

"I do too, nut I don't want them to be upset with me."

"Why would they be?"

"Because I don't want them to think badly of me." Olivia confessed. 

Elliot got up and knelt down to where Olivia was and tangled her hands with his and gave her a short kiss in the lips. "Honey, you have nothing to worry about. My kids love you like a mother." 

"Really?"

"Yea. I think we should tell them tomorrow. I have the kids for the weekend."

"Ok." Olivia said shyly. "Are you sure about this?"

Elliot chuckled. "Honey, their just kids."

"You're right but I'm still nervous." 

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry."   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elliot, theirs someone at the door, can you get it?" Olivia growled.

"Who in the hell can be here," Elliot looked at the clock by Olivia's bedside "At three o'clock in the morning?!"

"Just go get the door."

"Fine, but you owe me." Olivia gave Elliot a quick kiss that quickly turned more passionate. "Theirs more where that came from if you get the door." Olivia winked at Elliot as he walked out of the room. _God I love that woman._ When Elliot got to the door, he opened the door and was surprised to see a tearful Casey. Casey was equally surprised to see Elliot in Olivia's apartment.

"Uh, did I come to the wrong apartment or something and why are you half nak-" Casey stopped talking talking and finally realized what was going on. Elliot and Olivia are together Casey thought. "Oh my god. You and Olivia are together!"

Elliot blushed, "Only you know, so lets keep it like that." Casey gave Elliot a hand salute and the two both laughed. "So, why are you here at three in the morning?"

"Oh, can I speak to Olivia. It's very important."

"And this could have had waited until the morning?"

"No."

"Of course." Elliot let Casey in and Olivia came out of the room.

"Hey Case, what's wrong? Sweetie, you're red." Olivia said as she walked over to Casey and gave her a hug. "Can we talk in private?"

Elliot knew that that was his sign to leave. "I'm going back to bed. Good night ladies." Elliot gave Casey a pat on the back and Olivia a chaste kiss on her lips that left her wanting more. As he headed headed back to his room, Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear, "I'll be waiting for you." Elliot left and now all Casey saw was a huge blush on Olivia's face.

"First off, I can't believe you couldn't tell your best friend that you're with Elliot." Casey said as she punched Olivia playfully.

"Well, we weren't going to tell anyone yet. Only his kids because he feels bad about not letting them know."

"How long?"

"Three months."

Casey gave Olivia a hug, " Oh my god. I'm so happy for you! I think it was long over due."

"Yes, Fin owes me 50 bucks." Casey muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Olivia looked at Casey with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Casey, tell me." Olivia said as she gave Casey that stern look that Casey knew well. She had to tell.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry but their has been this bet going on-on… you and Elliot…"

"What was it for?"

"…It was to see how long it would take you two to get together." Casey wasn't sure if Olivia wanted to strangle her or laugh with her.

"Who was in it?" Olivia asked calmly.

"It was only me, Fin and John. Oh, I'm so sorry." Olivia started laughing. "Why are you laughing? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Because I heard munch and Fin talking about months ago. They can't whisper for their lives." Both girls laughed.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"It depends on the reason why you came here three in the morning."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Both Olivia and Casey weren't ready for what Casey pulled out of her bag.

"Casey… is that a_ pregnancy_ test?

"Yeah. That's why I came over. I might be pregnant and I was too scared to do it anywhere else."

Olivia was both shocked and happy. Shocked because her best friend might be pregnant but happy because Casey trusted her enough to come over and confine in her with this information.

"I don't know what to do." Casey said as she started to cry.

"Shhh honey. It'll be all right. I'm going to grab a stopwatch and you head into the bathroom.

"Ok." Casey sobbed as she headed into the bathroom.

"Can I have your watch?" Olivia asked Elliot as she tried to wake him up.

"Urg. What? What in the hell do you need a flipping watch at three o'clock in the morning?" Elliot grumbled as he went into the draw he left his watch in.

"It's a long story."

"Then why do I hear Casey crying?"

"Uh." Olivia snatched the watch out of Elliot hand. "Thanks." Olivia left the room and headed into the bathroom where Casey was still sobbing. Olivia took Casey by the hand. "Case, did you… you know…go yet?"

"Yea. I thought it might be a little easier to pee on a stick than it actually is." Casey let out a chuckle.

"How long has it been?"

"A few seconds I guess." Casey picked up the box off the counter and read it. "The box says to wait three minutes."

"So we play the waiting game."

Both women couldn't take the silence in the room as they both waited for what could change Casey's life forever. After the three minutes, Casey went over to the counter. Before she picked up the pregnancy test, Olivia took Casey hand again.

"Everything will be ok, no matter what's on that stick. I'll be with you no matter what."

"Thank you."

Casey knew that what ever was on that would change her forever. She picked up the stick and it confirmed her worst fear. She was pregnant. As soon as Olivia saw Casey drop to the ground crying, she knew Casey was in fact pregnant. Olivia rushed over to Casey's side to try to comfort her.

"How the hell am I going to raise a kid!? I can't even take care of myself."

"As I said before, I'll always be here if you need any help and for anything else."

"Thank you for being here for me. I'll probably be a wreck if you weren't here." Casey said as she started to wipe her tears.

"Anything of you Case but I have one question, do you know who the father is?"

"Uh…"

"Casey, who is it?"

"Uh…"

"Casey, tell me."

Their was a five minutes silence then Casey finally whispered, "It's John's."

"What did you say?"

"It's John's."

Now Olivia was shocked. "Casey, when did that happened?"

"We had a fling. It just ended like a week ago."

"Oh my. So what are you going to do?"

"That, I have no ideal of. I don't know if I should tell him or run away."

"You are defiantly _not _running away. Trust me, it never helps. How about you just wait awhile to tell anyone."

"Yeah, that would be the best ideal."

Olivia gave Casey a hug, " Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"No, I'll drive home."

"Not in your condition."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." Olivia gave Casey another squeeze and both girls headed out of the bathroom.

When the pull out was out, Casey and Olivia talked for a little while more then Casey told Olivia that she was tired. "Well, I'm going to bed." Casey said with a yawn.

"Night Case."

"Night Liv."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for everything. I really needed someone right now."

"That's what a best friend is for." Casey laughed and Olivia went back into her room. When she walked in, she was stunned to see Elliot still awake reading. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep without out you by my side."

Olivia climbed into her bed and kissed Elliot. "You're the sweetest."

"I know." Elliot said as he laughed. "So, what was Casey here about?"

"Uh, I don't think I can tell you."

Elliot started to lower himself down to Olivia's stomach. He lifted up her shirt and started giving her raspberries on her stomach. It was one of her only weaknesses.

"No, don't do that!" Olivia laughed as she tried to push Elliot away.

"Tell me."

"Fine but you're a mean man."

"Again, I know this." Elliot laughed and got off Olivia.

"Now what I tell you never leaves this room, ok and anyone finds out, I'll know who to kill, right?"

"Right."

Olivia then whispered in his ear, "Casey's pregnant."

"WHAT? Casey? Who's the father? Is she ok?"

Olivia loved how protective Elliot was being of Casey. "The father is…uh…John."

Elliot's mouth dropped open. "Wow, Casey and John. It's about time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well their you go, another chapter. I hope you liked it. Review please and their will be more soon!**


	7. Telling The Kids

**Heyy. It's been such a long time since I wrote. With the end of my 10th grade year coming up and all the finals and leaving I haven't had anytime. Well anyway, it's good to be writing again and I hope you guys like the chapter**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anyone but it I did...**

**A/N: All thoughts are in italics.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7: Telling The Kids

"Can you hurry up please?" I gotta shave." Elliot asked as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on, I gotta get pretty." Olivia said as Elliot laughed.

"Honey, you're always pretty to me, now can you open the door?"

"Fine." Olivia opened the door to let Elliot in. When he saw her, Elliot wanted to take her but sadly his kids were coming. Olivia had on a black sleeved dress that cut down to her knees. Her hair was curled and she had on the same diamond necklace on as when they had their first date.

"Olivia, you look great as usual."

"Oh shut up." Olivia smiled at Elliot. She loved when he complemented her.

"You know, if my kids weren't coming..." Elliot said as he started to kiss Olivia on the lips. Their kiss quickly deepened then Olivia realized that the timer just went off on the stove.

"I would love to continue this but I have a to finish getting dinner ready."

"God you're amazing."

"Oh, I know this." Olivia laughed as she let go of Elliot and started walking to the kitchen.

After Elliot finished shaving, he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "You know everything's going to be fine."

"I know, I'm still a little nervous though."

"Olivia, their just kids. Everything will be fine."

After a few minutes of Elliot reassuring Olivia that everything will be fine, Olivia asked Elliot to put the food into bowls so Olivia could go to the bathroom. Olivia walked into and sat on the toilet. In truth, Olivia was nervous as hell.

_What if they hate me? What if they think I took their dad away. Olivia, you're a big girl and you can do this._

Olivia took one last breath and headed out of the bathroom. As she headed back into the kitchen, she heard the door bell ring.

_Well, here goes.._

Olivia thought as she headed to the door. Olivia opened the door and saw all the Stabler kids.

"Hey Olivia. You look pretty." Maureen says giving Olivia a hug. Out of all of Elliot's children, Olivia got along with Olivia the most.

"Thanks." After Maureen gave her a hug, Dickie and Lizzie followed by giving Olivia a hug also ans Kathleen just waved. When they walked in, the twins were the first to run up and give their dad a hug, then the girls .

When greeting were traded, the kids went into the living room to watch tv. After a few minutes of hearing fighting of who was watching what, Elliot came into the living room and said, "Kids, dinner will be ready in two minutes, so go wash your hands and stop fighting." They all did what they were told and when all the kids came to the table, they started to eat.

The whole dinner was silent except when Elliot would ask the occasional questions about how was school going and what were grades looking like. When everyone was finished eating dinner, Olivia started to clean up and Maureen and Lizzie volunteered to help. Olivia felt glad that they wanted to help but she really wanted Kathleen to volunteer because Olivia thought they needed some kind of interaction other than a grunt or a wave.

So, everything was cleaned from dinner, the kids were watching tv peacefully. Both Elliot and Olivia thought this would be the best time to tell the kids. The two walked into the living room and Elliot asked if the could turn off the tv for a second. Elliot then started to talk, " Now kids, even though this is my weekend with you, there is also another reason why. I, I mean we," Elliot looked to Olivia who was standing right beside him, " have an announcement to make." Elliot then took Olivia's hand. "We're together."

At first, their was a period of complete silence. It was mainly because of the shock at the fact theat they were finally together. After a few minutes though, Dickie, Lizzie and Maureen grew smiles on their faces and they jumped up and hugged Olivia.

"Finally We've been waiting for like ever for this to happen." Maureen said.

"I'm happy for you two." said Lizzie.

All the kids were congratulating Olivia and Elliot but Kathleen. Even though Olivia was happy that most of his kids were happy for them, she noticed that Kathleen hadn't said anything. Elliot noticed too so he walked over to Kathleen.

"Honey, you haven't said anything. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong. What's wrong is that you're dating her. The person who ripped our family apart." Kathleen was doing her best to whisper but it didn't work. "Mom told me everything. You two slept together and mom found out. That's why you tow are divorced." The whole room was silenced after Kathleen's speech. Elliot was shocked and Olivia was nearly in tears, once again. "She did this to us. She's the reason why you and mom are divorced. She's the reason why mom is so bitter."

Olivia had heard enough. Realizing defeat, she walked out of the living room and headed to Elliot's room. Olivia closed the door, slid down on the floor and started to cry.

_I knew this was a bad ideal. She hates me. She hates me for something that's not even true and here I am crying over it. God, when did I sign up for all this hurt? These are the times when I wish I was still alone..._

Outside in the living room, everyone was silent again. No one could say anything without the fear of being yelled at. Kathleen felt guilty because even though on the outside she hates Olivia, on the inside she loves Olivia like a mom. The only reason she's so bitter toward Olivia is because what her mother has been saying to her from the day that their family meet Olivia. For a while, Kathleen believed every word Kathy said but the she came to love Olivia but she couldn't admit that to Kathy with the fear that her own mother would love her less.

"Dad, I didn't mean what I said, it's just that she's my mom and I have to believe her." Kathleen said.

"Well, you're mom lied to you. The truth is, your mom cheated on me. I came to Olivia and she welcomed me with open arms."

"Oh, now I feel horrible. I should of not said that stuff in front of you two.".

"Yea. You should go talk to her." Elliot said and pointed toward his room.

Kathleen stood up and headed towards Elliot's room. _This is going to be tough_, Kathleen thought as she walked to the door and knocked.

"Leave me alone Elliot." Olivia sobbed.

Kathleen took a huge breath and opened the door. When Kathleen walked in, Olivia was surprised. Kathleen was the last person she might want to see. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I came in to apologize." Kathleen closed the door and slid down to where Olivia was. "Before you say anything, hear me out."

"Ok." Olivia had stopped crying, so it was easier for Kathleen to speak.

" The way I've treated you has been basically crappy. I was totally wrong about everything and I'm sorry. Dad told me what really happened, about how mom cheated and how you where their for him. I had no right to treat you that way, it's just I was fooled into beliving my mom and fooled into hating you. Truthfully, I never had hated you, it was just that my mom would tell me awful things about you and I got sucked into beliving it. I hope you can forgive me for how I treated you Olivia. I'm sorry and I love you."

With that said, Kathleen got up and started to open the door until she heard, "Wait, I forgive you but you have to understand that I love you kids like if you guys were in my own family and I would never do anything to hurt you or your sisters and brother." Kathleen sat back down and gave Olivia a huge hug.

_Now I feel welcomed._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that was Chapter 7 for you guys, chapter 8 will be up shortly. Hope you guys liked it. Read and reveiws would help. Thanx!!**


	8. Dont Leave Me

**Hey. It's been a great and busy summer for me so I haven't had any time to update. I can't wait for the school year to finally start but don't worry, I'll make sure I update as often as I can! Go 2009!! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you love it because this was one of my fave chapters to write!**

Disclaimer: These are always the same. Of course Dick Wolf owns SVU but I do have dreams. Ohhh, but alas, I do own charters...

A/N: Once again, thoughts are in Italics.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me

"Casey, you're glowing." Olivia said as Casey walked into the non-crowded squad room.

"What can I say, I'm a happy pregnant woman." Casey laughed as she sat down at Elliot's desk. All of the guys had gone out to get lunch and Cragen was in his office, so it was just the girls.

"And why are you _so_ happy?" Olivia asked as she lifted an eyebrow at Casey.

"Lets just say that this lonely women isn't so lonely anymore." Casey held out her hand and showed Olivia the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!!! You and John! I'm so happy for you!!!" Olivia jumped up and hugged Casey. "So what brought it on?"

"Well after I left your apartment, I went home and did a lot of thinking and decided I should just tell him. It was like a now or never kind of thing for me. So that night, I went over to John's. I told him and he was ecstatic. He started talking about a new life and plans for the future, then he takes me out to dinner, he tells me how he has always loved me and that he should of done this a long time ago and the he proposes!"

"Well, finally."

"I know, I'm just so happy. So, how did the weekend go? You looked happy yourself when I walked in."

Olivia sat back in her chair and looked around to make sure no one was coming. "10 times better that I thought it was going to go. Kathleen and me had a falling out but everything great with us now. We both reached an understanding and we get along better now and his other kids took the news happily. So right now, I'm living the good life. Great man, a job, great friends and the support of his kids."

"I second that." Casey said and both women started to laugh.

"Ladies, what's so funny? I want to hear the joke." Fin said as he and the other guys walked in."

"Sorry Fin, it's a girl thing. Look at the time, I gotta go. Bye guys." Casey got up, hugged Olivia and gave John a kiss on the lips. When Casey walked out. Elliot and Fin started ooo-ing and all John could do was blush.

"So Johnny Boy, what's goin' on with you and Case Now?" Fin asked.

"Oh, we're getting married." John said casually. Both Fin and Elliot mouths dropped when they heard what john said. John had a feeling that Olivia already knew because she wasn't as shocked as Elliot and Fin were and the fact that Casey was there alone with Olivia. Girls.

"I can't believe anyone would want to marry your bony ass." Fin laughed.

"You know, that's what my ex wives said." John laughed as he punched Fin in the arm.

"Congrats John." Elliot gave John a hug.

"Yea John. I'm so happy for you and Case!" Olivia walked over to John's desk and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Liv. Now this future husband needs to eat, so where's my food?" said John and everyone laughed. Elliot walked over to his desk where all the food was and started to pass it out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After everyone finished eating, all four of them sat around talking and laughing until Cragen came out of his office. Always bad news. " We got a hit on our Tag team Rapist. They were last seen in an abounded warehouse on Long Island. All of you are going and congrats John."

"Wha- "but before John could make out a sentence, everyone was out the squad room. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Tag team Rapist were town men by the names of Tyler Moore and Jason Rider. They would break into single woman's homes; take turn raping them then after blinding all the women with mase while they made their escape, so they would never be seen. Jason was the brains while Tyler was the sidekick. 4 smudged fingerprints left at their last crime scene finally identified them. The detectives of SVU had been on their trail for a few months but after a while, the case went cold, until now.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the four arrived at the warehouse, they made out their plan and went in hoping for the best.  
The Plan was that all four of then would split up to cover more ground. Simple enough. So as planned, when they entered the building, they all spilt up.

After 45 minutes of searching, Olivia hadn't found anything so Olivia decided to call Elliot to see his progress. "Can't find anyone here, any luck?"

"No." 

Suddenly, Olivia heard two men talking and Olivia had a feeling that it was them. " Elliot, I'll call you back." Olivia said quickly. Before Elliot could say anything else, Olivia hung up. As Olivia headed closer to the room where she first heard the talking, she suddenly saw the room where the conversation was. She quietly put her ear to the door.

"Jas, the cops are on us. We just need to leave and go to another city."

"No Tyler, we gotta stay here!" Yelled Jason.

Olivia realized it was Jason and Tyler in the room.

"Why?"

"I have some business to finish with someone. When I'm done, we'll leave New York City and never come back."

"Fine Jason but I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Oh shut up Tyler."

As soon as Olivia heard the conversation, she knew what she had to do. Now or never Olivia thought as she bust open the door. "Freeze! NYPD! Put your hands up!"

Olivia had her gun pointed at Jason, who had his gun pointed at Olivia. Tyler stood with his hands up. Too stunned and scared to try anything. "Jason, drop the gun. It's over." Olivia said.

"Not until I say it's over." Jason snarled.

"Jason, just do it!! I don't want to get into more trouble then we're already in." Tyler said.

"You know he's right. You're already facing 25 to life, why make it worse for yourself." Olivia said smugly.

"Both of shut up! I ain't dropping anything!" Jason yelled.

"Just do it." Tyler pleaded, more afraid each time.

A few minutes went by when Jason finally started to lower his gun to the ground. "Ok, I give up."

"Good." When Olivia saw that Jason's gun was on the ground, Olivia lowered hers and started walking over to Jason and Tyler but Jason quickly reached for his gun and took a shot.

**BANG.**

The sound of the gun went though out the whole warehouse. Elliot, John and Fin heard the sound of the gun and thought of one person. Olivia. All three men started running towards where they though they heard the shot.

Meanwhile in the room, Olivia felt a ripping through her body. She knew she just got shot. As soon as Olivia hit the floor, Tyler started to run out of the room but Jason caught him but his shirt.

"We gotta get rid of her before more of her kind come." Jason said standing over Olivia's body.

"No Jas! I knew I should have not listened to you in the first place! I should of just left you here. We have to get out of here!!" Tyler yelled as he walked to the door.

"Fine. Lets get go." Jason said as he stated heading towards the door.

"FREEZE!" Fin, John and Elliot yelled. Now both Jason and Tyler were stunned. Both men put their hands up in the air. Elliot looked around and saw Olivia's body and quickly ran over to her, leaving John and Fin to arrest Tyler and Jason.

" Don't you two dare try a damn thing!" yelled Fin as he and John went over to arrest Jason and Tyler.

While John and Fin arrested Tyler and Jason, Elliot sat with Olivia on his lap. He took off his shirt and put it onto Olivia's body where the shot was and pressed on it. "Call a bus! Now!" Elliot yelled.

John immediately pulled out his radio. "John Munch. SVU. I need a bus at 105 Maine Street in Long Island. A officer has been shot." After John made the call, he and fin walked Tyler and Jason to the car while Elliot stayed with Olivia in the room.

"Livvy. Sweetie, you gotta wake up. Please." 

Olivia cracked open her eyes. "Elliot, I thought I wouldn't see you again before…" Olivia said weakly.

"Olivia Benson, you are not going to die. I'm not going to let you." Elliot and Olivia were both in tears.

"The last eight years with you as my partner have been some of the greatest years of my life. I love you so much and I always will." Olivia said as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh, no no no. The bus is almost here, I know it. Please don't leave me! I have no ideal how to function without you! I love you."

Olivia opened her eyes for what felt like the last moment of her life. "I'll always be there for you, even if you don't see me. I'll look out for you always. I love you El…" Olivia closed her eyes and let herself slip into the darkness of the last moment in her life. Elliot was sobbing and lightly shaking her, hoping that she'll wake up when two paramedics rushed in and pushed Elliot away from Olivia's pale body. One of the paramedics checked Olivia's pulse.

"We got to hurry, her pulse is fading." Said a paramedic as the two worked on getting Olivia onto the gurney. After getting her on the gurney, they rushed her downstairs and outside. By the time they got outside, Cragen, Munch and Fin were standing at the ambulance doors. The paramedics opened the door and put Olivia in the back, where their paramedic beginning to work on her.

"I'll go with her and you guys meet me at the hospital. Ok?" Elliot said as he, Cragen, Munch and Fin walked to the car.

"Ok, see you there." Cragen said, knowing that Elliot wouldn't want to be separated from Olivia right now.

The guys rushed to the car and started heading to the hospital and Elliot went back to the ambulance. He got to the door and one of the paramedics stopped him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask how are you related to her?"

Now Elliot could of just flashed his badge to the paramedic and got on but instead he said, "I'm her husband."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Well, that was chapter 8. Hoped you liked it. Review and tell if you like it or not! I'll try my best 2 update soon but it probably be in like a week or two. Peace out, Taylor.


	9. Hospital Rooms and Reunions

**Hey hey hey all! Sorry I couldn't write for a while. I've just been sooo busy! My birthday was the 4****th**** and my Sweet 16 is coming up so I've been everywhere at once! Lols. Well I just wanted 2 write this chapter because it's been up in my mind forever! Hope you guys like this chapter! It's short but sweet of course!**

**Disclaimer: You know…sadly I own nothing but 2 charters.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in Italics.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9: Hospital Rooms and Reunions

Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey, Haung, Melinda and Elliot sat in the waiting room. The family. Casey was sobbing while John held her. Melinda was silently weeping while Fin rubbed her back. Huang and Cragen were talking silently and Elliot had his face in his hands, not wanting to show anyone that he was crying.

Cragen was worried about Olivia but more worried about Elliot. He has never seen Elliot so broken. Something was going to between Elliot and Olivia. He knew it. That's why he was talking to Huang. Cragen wasn't sure if he should welcome their relationship with open arms or fire them both. He would forget about it for now but when Olivia got better, talk to them both.

Casey noticed Elliot was alone, so she walked over to him and sat down. "El, she'll be ok."

Elliot lifted his head out of his hands and looked at Casey. Casey saw it in Elliot's eyes. Fear. She had the same feeling. "This was my fault." Elliot whispered. "I should have not let her go alone. I should have found her when she called."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Elliot. You know Olivia wouldn't want that." Casey said sternly.

"I can't help it. I just feel so bad. What if she…"

"Don't think like that El. She's a fighter above anything. She'll make it. You just have to stop being so hard on yourself."

"I just wouldn't know what to do if…"

"Stop thinking like that. God, you're gana make my cry again. She'll be ok."

"Sorry Case. I just got to get out of here." Elliot got up and walked out of the waiting room.

Casey walked back to John. "I'm so scared." Casey admitted.

"I know you are but you're not alone." Casey put her head in John chest and started sobbing again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot couldn't take the sadness of the waiting room, that's why he left. He walked around the hospital looking for nothing, wondering what he would do without Olivia. _I think I would die _Elliot thought as he saw a room that looked like a place from a distant memory. A Chapel. Elliot slowly walked in and headed to the front of the small chapel. He gets on his knees and looked up. "God. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well I'm here and lost. I don't know what to do anymore. What if I lose her? I couldn't live without her. I love her. I just need a sign to let me know that she'll be ok. If she is, I'm going to marry her and make her mine forever. I just love her that much. All I want is for her to be ok and get better. God, this is the first person I feel that I couldn't imagine my life without. I have to go but we'll be talking soon. Amen." Elliot stood up and started to head back tot the waiting room when he saw Casey running down the hallway towards him.

"Thank God I found you! Come on, the doctors are done with Liv. We wanted to wait until you got back! Come on!" Casey tugged Elliot by the arm and started running back to the waiting room. When they got there, everyone was on edge, wondering if their Olivia was all right

"Everyone here now?" The doctor asked

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"Ok. I'm Doctor Michaels. Are you all here for Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah." They all said again, now getting a little bothered.

"Ok." Dr. Michaels looked down his clipboard and looked back up to the gang of people who looked like they wanted it to be all over. " Well, Ms. Benson lost a lot of blood. We gave her a blood transfusion and it was shaky because of the bullet's location but we got it out a few centimeters before it could cause any long-term damage. She had to get stitches on her stomach so she can't do any wild activities like running, so it would be a good ideal if she got at least two weeks of rest. Other than that, I think Ms. Benson should make a full recovery."

Everyone in the room took a huge breath of release. Casey and Melinda were now crying tears of joy. Fin and John went back to comfort the girls. Cragen walked over to Dr. Michaels "Thank you so much." Cragen said gently.

"It's what I do. I can tell that you guys love Ms. Benson very much."

"We do."

"Well, she's in Room 192. You guys should be quick because it's way past visiting hour."

"Ok. Thank you." Don patted Doctor Michaels on his shoulder and walked back to the group. "Let's go visit our Liv." Cragen said. He turned around and started to walk towards where Olivia's room was. No one missed a beat. They all started following Cragen to Olivia's room. When they found her room, all of them stood outside the door. Cragen turned to everyone. He could tell everyone was nervous.

"Elliot, do you want to go in first?" Cragen picked Elliot to go first because he knew Elliot loved her with all of his being. He knew how that felt once.

"Sure." Everyone steeped away from the door as Elliot went to open the door. He walked in and closed the door. Elliot first feeling was happiness because she was alive but stunned because she looked so pale. He walked over to a chair near the window and moved to Olivia's side. He sat down and took Olivia's hand.

" I'm so happy you're ok. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm just so in love with you Liv. I just want to…" Elliot heard a knock at the door and damned it because he wanted to stay with Olivia longer. "I love you Liv. I'll be back soon. Elliot kissed Olivia on her lips and left the room. When Elliot closed the door, Olivia opened her eyes. _What did he want to do?_ Olivia thought as she closed her eyes again and quickly fell asleep again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry guys, but visiting hours are over now." Dr. Michaels said as he walked towards them.

"Dr. Michaels." Elliot said as the doctor came close to the group. "Would they mind of I stayed here for the night? You know, for protection." Elliot said quietly, so no one could hear him.

"I can see that you're really close to Ms. Benson, so I don't think they would mind. I'm going to tell the nurses that you're staying." Dr. Michaels turned around and walked away.

Elliot went over to his captain and pulled him to the side. "If you don't mind, I'm going to stay with Liv tonight."

"Of course I don't after all of this happened. You should be with her. We'll come check on her tomorrow." Cragen patted Elliot's shoulder and turned to the rest of the gang. "Visiting hours are over, so I'm going home. Elliot's gana stay and we can all come see Olivia tomorrow. Night guys." Cragen walked past everyone towards the elevator.

"Yeah. I think I'm gana crash soon. I gotta get home to my daughter. Night." Melinda rubbed her eyes and started heading the same way Cragen did.

"Hey Mel, can I get a ride?" Fin ran towards Melinda and they disappeared into the hallway.

"I swear there is something going on with those two. Oh well, Elliot you gana be ok here tonight?" John said.

"Yeah. You two go home." Elliot gave Casey a hug and John a handshake.

"Call me as soon as Olivia wakes up. Understand? Casey said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Elliot said in a southern tone. All three of them laughed.

"Bye Elliot." Said Munch as he took Casey's hand and started to walk down the hallway.

Elliot opened the door to Olivia's room again. He sat back down in the chair he was occupying before and took Olivia's hand. "I love you Liv." Elliot said quietly and gently laid his head on her bed and fell asleep. Olivia woke up for a brief second and couldn't help but to smile.

"I love you too El." With that said, she fell asleep again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John pulled up to Casey's apartment. They haven't moved in yet, let alone talk about the wedding, in light of recent events.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?" John asked. He was worried about Casey and their baby.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"I don't know. I just don't want anything tot happen to you and the baby."

"John, how many times have I gone into my house and came out fine. I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"God you're hot when you worried. I'll be fine. Bye John." Casey unbuckled her seatbelt and kissed John. "How about you call me when you get home."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too Casey." Casey gave John another kiss and got out of the car. She watched John drive away while she opened the apartment building door. When she got up to her floor, she walked to her apartment. _God I hope Liv is ok._ She sighed and unlocked the door but when she walked in, what she saw was a surprise and not a good one.

"Hi Casey. You miss me?"

"Jason." Casey said stunned. She was not going to be ok anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dun dun dun . Sorry but cliffhangers are the BEST! Lols. Don't worry though because next chapter, everything will be explained. Well to those who are reading my other story "Never Forgotten", a new chapter should be up within the next few days (cross fingers)! Well you know what to do. R&R.

**Kiss Kiss**

**Taylor Toxic Love**


	10. Emergency

**Hey All! Sorry it has token me so long to update but school has been chaotic! So, here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I still only own two characters but if I owned them all, everything would be great!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 10: Emergency

"Jason?" Casey murmured.

"It's me in the flesh sis." Jason said smugly.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"New York apartments are really easy to got into."

"No, I mean I heard you were in jail for shooting…" Tears started to form in Casey's eyes when she remembered John telling her what happened to Olivia in the car, then imaging Olivia lying in that hospital bed.

"Aw Case, did I do something wrong…again."

"You shot my best friend! I'm calling the cops!"

"Whoa Casey, calm down. Now theirs no need to do that." Jason started to get up when Casey took out her cell phone.

"No, I'm done! I can't keep on protecting you! You raped over five women. You may be my brother but you're not worth protecting anymore."

Jason was starting to get angry as Casey started to dial 911. Jason picked up a lamp sitting on a table next to the couch. "Don't you dare call Casey." Jason growled.

"What are you going to do Jas? Hit me? Hit your own sister?! God, I'm done with you." Casey turned around and started to head to her room with her cell phone in hand until she felt herself falling. Jason had came behind her and hit her with the lamp. Jason walked to where Casey was lying, half conscious. He turned her over and lifted her heed and neck up by the collar on her shirt.

"I told you sis, you'll never get rid of me." Jason punched he once and Casey's whole view turned black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ring ring._

John could hear his cell phone ringing but he didn't want to pick it up. His phone was part of his job, so he couldn't turn it off. After letting his cell phone ring a few more times, his cell stopped ringing and his house phone started to ring. _It must be important if both phones are ringing. _John thought as got out of bed. He walked out his room and to the kitchen where his house phone was.

"Munch." John said tiredly.

"John, it's Cragen. I have some news about Jason Rider." John memory of that nights event came rushing back and now he was awake. "Jason Rider escaped from Rikers. We still don't know how but we think he knew people inside and they helped him escape."

"Does anyone have any ideal of where he might be?"

"No, not yet so I want you to go up there and interview his partner, Tyler Moore to see what he knows."

"Sir, it's nearly two in the morning, do you think they'll let up talk to him?"

"I called Rikers and they said sure."

"Then I'm out the door now. I'll call you when I find anything out."

"Same." And with that, John hung up, put a pair of pants on and left his apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Elliot woke up, he saw Olivia smiling at him. She still looked pale. Elliot guessed from the blood loss but she still looked good. A tear came down Elliot's eye.

"El, are you ok?"

"I am more ok than ever knowing that you're awake and with me. I just don't know what I would of done without you in my life. I was scared to lose you Liv."

Olivia smiled. "You know you're the best thing in my life." Olivia said as started to move over. "Lay with me."

"Are you sure Liv? I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on, what's the harm, it's not like you're going to do anything to bust my stitches, which by the way hurt like hell." Olivia laughed.

"Do you want me to call a nurse? Are you ok?" Elliot was starting to panic, which made Olivia laugh even more.

"Elliot, calm down. I'm fine."

"Do you want anything?"

"Yes, you lying next to me." Olivia patted to empty space in the bed that she made. Elliot gave in and lied down on the bed with Olivia. When Elliot was lying down, they entangled their hands together and looked into each other's eyes. This was where they both wanted to be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John entered Rikers and flashed his badge at the officer on the other side of the glass box.

"I'm here to see Tyler Moore. My captain called earlier."

"Oh yea, he called a while ago. Ok, let me buzz you in. Tyler Moore is already in Interview Room Number Two."

"Thanks." John said. The guard behind the glass opened the bars and John went it. John walked to a room he knew too well and opened the door and saw Tyler sleeping. John closed the door, walked over to Tyler and banged his fist on the table. Tyler shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good, now I have some questions for you about your friend Jason." John sat in the chair adjacent from Tyler and gave him a cold hard stare. "The rumor going around is that your friend escaped."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you're going to tell me what happened."

"I can't"

Jason saw that Tyler was starting to get nervous, "Who are you trying to protect?"

"No one." Sweat started to form on Tyler's forehead.

"I'll ask again. Who. Are. You. Trying. To Protect." John said this time with more force.

Tyler was never good with pressure, that's why Jason always did everything. There was a silence that filled the whole room and Tyler couldn't take it anymore. "Me! I'm trying to protect me! They said that they would kill me if I ever told. They know everyone in here." Tyler shouted.

"Explain." John was ready 2 bash his head in and by the look in Tyler's eyes, he could tell.

"Fine. When we came up here a few hours ago, Jason said that some of the officers in her were old buddies that owed him a favor and he said that he could have us out in an hour. So he talked to his friends and they aid that they could only get him out because two people leaving at the same time would look suspicious. So as it was time for lights out, they took him out of our cell, telling the other officers who asked that the warden had to see him. So they took him and I haven't heard from him since." John was amazed but more angry at the fact that officers could be so deceiving.

"Did he say where he going?"

"Yeah, he said that he had to take care of some business in Manhattan."

"Anything that can help us find him?"

"Can I have a deal." Tyler wasn't a complete idiot.

"If your information leads to his arrest, I'll talk it over with the ADA."

"Ok. Well Jason kept on telling me he just had to take care of business but he never told me why until one night when he slipped and told me everything. He told me he an older sister that he couldn't stand. She had protected him back then when he was into dealing but she ratted him out a few years ago and that put him in jail for a few years. He hated her for that and he wants revenge, so he said he had to take care of her."

"Name."

"Let me see. She was someone in the news a few times for something, cases I think it was. She's an ADA. Her name…her name was Casey. Casey Novak, that's it."

John's world fell in front of him. His finance was in danger. She had a brother who wanted to kill her, who most likely would and he let her go home alone.

"Thank you Tyler. Guard, you can bring him back." The guard walked into the room and took Tyler back to his cell and now that Tyler was gone, John was free to panic. Munch practically ran out of Rikers, while dialing Cragen's number. As soon as John got in his car, Cragen answered the phone.

"Cragen."

"You're not going to believe what I found out from Tyler but you need to get Elliot and Fin to Casey's house NOW!" John said quick but franticly.

"What's going on John?" John explained the whole story to Cragen in one breath but Cragen understood everything he was saying. "Oh god. I'll call Elliot and Fin right now. Casey will be fine." Cragen said. He was still worried about Olivia but now that Casey was min danger, the same worry and fear rose up, so he tried to believe his words.

"Thanks Cap." John said. He hung up the phone and started to drive to Manhattan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"El stop." Olivia was giggling while Elliot was kissing her on her neck. Olivia couldn't stop laughing.

"You're the one who invited me into your bed." Elliot said as he kept on kissing Olivia's neck.

"El, I'm going to bust one of my stitches." Olivia was still laughing

"Fine but at least let me give you a kiss."

"That I can do." Olivia smiled. As they started to lean into their kiss, Elliot's phone started to ring. "Cell phones do ruin everything," Olivia said "Well pick it up, it could be important."

Elliot sighed as he got off the bed and went outside of the room. "Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Cragen. I need you and Fin to go to Casey's. She might be in trouble." Cragen sighed.

"What happened?" Elliot asked silently. He was trying to be silent because he didn't want Olivia to hear him and get upset.

"Jason Rider escaped from Rikers and we think he might be heading for Casey's."

"Why?"

"Jason is Casey's younger brother and he has a grudge against her for ratting him out a few years ago."

"Oh god. I'm leaving now."

"Ok. I sent Fin to meet you at the hospital so you two can go to Casey's together and John's on his way back from Rikers."

"Ok."

"Just be safe Elliot, we don't know what he's capable of and before I forget, how's Liv?"

"She's awake and happy, well until I tell her this."

"Good luck son."

"Bye Cap." They hung up and Elliot went back into Olivia room.

"Liv, I gotta go." Elliot said. Olivia could see the worry written all over his face and in his eyes.

"What's going on Elliot?"

"It's Casey. She's in danger. You know the prick that shot you? Well he's actually Casey's younger brother and he escaped from Rikers a few hours ago and we think he going for her."

Olivia started to tear up after Elliot told her. "I just want her to be ok."

"Don't worry Lib, she will be." With that, Elliot kissed Olivia on her forehead and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter. R&R Loves and come talk to me about the new SVU tonight b/c it looking wicked good right now!**


	11. Bewilderment

**Why hello there! It's been a while since I've updated this story because of school and everything, but I've worked really hard on this chapter and it has been waiting to be written for a while. I hope everyone likes the new installment to the chapter and reviews never hurt! I hope to be updating this story and my other story (Never Forgotten) during the summer!**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf still owns all the characters…are we sensing the problem yet?**

**Chapter 11: Bewilderment**

Trying to drive when you know the person you love is in mortal danger is hard. John Munch was quickly learning this lesson as he sped back into the city from Rikers Prison. When Tyler Moore confessed that Jason Rider was Casey's younger brother, something crushed John inside. Maybe it was the idea that his fiancé was in danger because the man who the whole precinct and police department is looking for is lose in the city and probably looking for Casey, or the fact that Casey could be related to such filth. John at the moment wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in the head of Jason Rider. As John saw the different high towering buildings, he knew he was close to the precinct and closer to finding Casey. The worry in him built up as he turned the corner to the precinct. His first thought was to go to Casey's, but he needed to find a file that will hopefully unravel this situation and help get his fiancé back safely.

When John drove up to the front of the 1-6, he jumped out of the car with the speed of someone three times younger, and headed for the department. Running into the old building, John immediately headed for the stairs because the thought of Casey in danger, John generally lacked the patience of waiting for anything, including the elevator. The Special Victims Unit, which is located on the sixth floor, was a silent place except for the footsteps of John once he reached the department and one other person. Munch swiftly opened the glass doors and saw Cragen rushing out of his secure office in the back of the department and towards him and the door.

"John!" Cragen boomed "I thought you would have gone straight to Casey's."

"I am, don't worry. I just needed to come back here to see if I could find something in Jason's file. I don't know what I could find, but it could help Casey…I have to have some sort of faith." John couldn't look his superior in the eye for the fear that he would release all of his feelings in front of the man he calls boss.

Cragen got that; even though something like this has never happened to the elder man, he viewed all of his detectives as one of his own children. Each with their different personalities that made them all one family, so when one person in his family felt something, Cragen felt it too. Cragen put his hand on John's shoulder in a reassuring manner and looked him in the eyes, "Everything will be ok John. You just need to have some faith that she's ok and stay positive because that's all you can do."

John patted Cragen's shoulder, "Thanks Cap."

"No problem John. Now, go bring her home safely."

Cragen started to walk out of the doors of the precinct when Munch's voice stopped him, "Hey, where are you going anyway?"

Cragen turned around and said, "To go see Olivia. I wanted to stay and see her more when she was just waking up, but I needed to get back her and then with all of this business with Casey and Jason, I couldn't really go anywhere. I'll be back later, but if anyone of you need me, my cell is on."

"Tell her to feel better for me." After those words were said, Cragen disappeared out of the doors and onto the elevator.

John headed to his desk to find the reason why he came back to the station, and there it was, staring at him on his desk right where he left it before going to Riker's, Jason Rider's file. John hoped as he opened the folder that somewhere in his file would be something that he could use to bring Rider down. As he carefully read over every word on every single page that he touched, he then saw it. He saw the smoking gun that might help get the woman he loved back. With that stored in his head, John swiftly closed the file and started to run out the precinct, holding on to the hope that it wasn't too late to save the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. John got in his car and left, speeding once again to Casey's apartment where he felt with every fiber they would be and took out his cell phone to dial a number he just remembered.

* * *

Blurry eyed, Casey woke up to something she never would of expected; her brother Jason staring at her face to face. As the feeling started coming back to her body, she felt her hands and feet bound tightly to one of her dining room chairs, and she realized that she was in her own dining room!

"You're up sister! After the way you fell, I never thought you would be getting up, well at least not so quickly." Jason said with a sadistic smile etched onto his face. Casey tried to wiggle out of her bondage without success. "Oh, there's no point of trying that Case. You're not getting free unless you're really good at getting out of tough binds, or I untie you myself. Whatever I feel like doing."

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm your sister!" Casey yelled with angst. This was the only thing that could come to Casey's mind at the moment.

"You were goanna call the cops on me and I couldn't let them take me back to prison. You know prison is really a horrible place, and after what I did to those girls and that cop lady, I knew I would never be seeing sunlight again."

Casey shuddered when she heard that come out of Jason's mouth. Her thoughts flashed to Olvia, who when she last saw her was still unconscious in a hospital bed looking cold and pale. The anger built up in Casey because of not only her current situation, but now the fact that her best friend is laying in a hospital bed because of the person who shares the same DNA as her.

"You are no brother of mine!" Casey hissed, "How dare you call yourself family to me because I know family would _never _tie the ones they love up to a chair in their own god damn living rooms to shut them up! I'm done protecting you I meant that when I said it the last time I got you out of trouble years ago, and I damn well mean it now."

Jason for a moment looked sympathetic towards his sister. Casey gained some sort of hope that her brother would let her go and leave her along like she wanted, but as she gained hope, it quickly vanished when she saw Jason's sympathetic look turn into one of anger.

"Face it big sis, we will _always_ be linked, whether you like it or not." Jason hissed into Casey's ear.

"What are you going to do to me Jason?" What do you want?" Casey's voice was laced with panic, fearing that nothing could be done to change her brother's mind.

"What I want…what I want is to not go back to prison Case, and you my dear is my ticket to me getting what I want."

"Please, just let me go, and I can see what I can do."

"You think mom and dad raised a fool? You're not going anywhere, but you will be my way out; my bargaining chip." The smile that grew on Jason's face sent shivers down Casey's spine, and at that moment she knew that she only had two options: get out of there on her own somehow or have her and the child growing inside of her die.

"You know Jason, my fiancé is a detective and I can guarantee that he not only knows you escaped, nit that you're here. He's goanna come looking for me, and if he finds me here tied up with someone trying to hold me captive, he's not goanna be happy at all, then you can look at any hope of not going back to Rikers goodbye. This is your chance to get away; you could just untie me now and leave, and I will never tell anyone you were here, not even my fiancé. I'll even give you some money to make a fresh start. Please, just let me go." Casey couldn't think clearly, so she thought bargaining would be her best bet.

Oh how she was wrong.

Jason gave her another evil smirk, "Let the police come. You see Case, that's exactly what I want.

* * *

Sitting alone in an empty room, Olivia Benson was finally having the peace and quiet that she has secretly wanted. The sounds of the loud beeps from her machine every few seconds went through the room just to make sure she was still breathing. Olivia had a lot to reflect on with the events that have happened in the past few months and this silence is giving her the time for her to finally think. From finally admitting what was holding her down for years and having it actually turn out good for once was the greatest thing on her mind. She had fallen in love, something Olivia Benson thought wasn't possible, especially with the person who she fell in love with being her partner of eight years. The ideal of just being around him in any type of romantic setting used to send a chill all over her body because of how much she wanted to be able to have Elliot Stabler to herself. Another thing that was on her mind was her best friend Casey. Olivia desperately wished she could have been heading to her apartment with Elliot and Fin to help eliminate anything that could be a threat to Casey and her unborn child. Yes, being along and being able to finally relax was an amazing, rare event in her life, yet what was going on with someone she loves made her want to jump out of bed stitches and all, and go to her aid.

Olivia's overactive brain couldn't hear the light knocking at her room door. The person on the opposite side of the door silently opened her room door, assuming that she would be sleeping peacefully; both the unexpected visitor and Olivia were surprised.

"Dean? Is that you?" Olivia was frankly stunned to see her old undercover agent, Dear Porter, standing by her bedside, let alone her room in general. After her stint in Oregon and then Dean Coming after her for giving her half-brother Simon money to skip town, she imaged that there were no loving words to be shared between the two of them.

Dean was just as surprised to see Olivia awake and staring intensely at him. Originally, he had a plan, a plan that involved no confrontation and in his mind was the simplest way to get his point across. His genius plan contained him going to her room while Olivia was sleeping and placing a letter than had been burning a hole in his pocket on the table next to her bed, and softly kiss her lips like he had wanted to do for over a year. He didn't know how or when it happened, maybe it was after he realized that she wasn't at all annoying, just amazing at her job in a unique way, but Dean had fallen for Olivia. When he heard that she had gotten shot, he had the urge to run to her side, but has the feeling a certain blue-eyed detective already had that spot next to her that he most desperately wanted. So, today, he had a feeling Elliot had to go back to work at some point, so Dean wrote a letter to Olivia to lay it all out there, and could only hope no one else had her heart already.

Dean walked farther into Olivia's room until he reached her bed and gave her a little smile, "Yeah Olivia, it's me. When I heard about what happened I wanted to come see you. I wanted to know that you are ok."

"Thanks for coming dean. I did know it was you, but I was just really dumbfounded that you would come and check up on me like this." Olivia was trying her best to form her sentences in a way where Dean wouldn't become offended by what she was saying, "I just thought we weren't on the best of terms after that whole thing with Simon; making you run all over the east coast looking for him and you also taking me in for a felony and all."

"That was all for the job, you have to understand that Olivia. If it was my choice, I wouldn't have taken you in at all."

Dean gently put his hand on her shoulder and Olivia quickly tensed up. Now Olivia was confused; the unwelcomed drop by a man who until now she had good authority to think she was on his shit list was touching her and looking concerned for her well being. "It's nice that you dropped by though Dean." Olivia had no idea of what else to say at that point.

The unwelcomed visitor was starting to think of everything that was in his letter, everything he wanted to say to her face but couldn't say. This was the only moment he felt like he had to confesses his true feelings and not hide behind a piece of paper like he had originally planned.

"Liv…Olivia, I actually come here for a different reason than to see how you're doing. I-I need to tell you something. You have to let me say everything I need to say though, ok?" He waited until he saw Olivia nod before he continued, "I know that when we met in Oregon, we were not the best of friends, or friends at all, but I got to get to know you when we worked on that case in Oregon and your brother's case together. Ever since then, I've just have thought of you so highly; your commitment, your passion, your kindness, everything about you is wonderful. I have learned that you are just a beautiful woman on the inside and out. For months, I have been thinking about you in a way I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it! I think I might love toy Olivia. Now you can do whatever you want with that, but I wanted you…needed you to know that this is how I feel about you."

Silence over took the room again. What could someone say to this, a man who she thought hated her for her insane antics was actually admitting his possible love for her? Olivia wasn't the one to lie to someone though and she knew that even if it was wrong, her feelings for Elliot were not going away or changing ever.

With her head down, and a deep sigh, she started, "Dean, I really don't know what to say…I really do think you're a great guy with so many talents and possibilities, but no matter how much I want to lie to myself, I can't be with you the way you want us to be together…"

Dean asked, his voice pleading with every letter said, "Why not?"

"My…my heart belongs to someone else. I know it is the last person it should, but Dean, I love someone else."

"Who is it? Who are you in love with?"

Olivia put her head down again. This would be the first time she would tell someone about the relationship she and Elliot had who wasn't a best friend or his kids. No matter how much she wanted to lie to the man standing in front of her, she couldn't and she couldn't like to herself anymore. "It's Elliot. I'm in love with my partner Dean. I really hope you understand. I didn't want to fall in love with him, but I did and theirs bi changing my mind about it."

Dean looked defeated. He knew that even if he tried to fight for her affections, it would never match up to Elliot Stabler, "I understand." Dean squeezed Olivia's hand, let go, and then turned to walk out of the room. He was surprised when he saw the man who was not such a stranger at the entrance of the door when he opened Olivia's door to leave. The face of the man he saw was indescribable; he wasn't sure if it was a smile or a frown the man was sporting, but the man was perfectly still in front of him.

"Hello Captain, how are you?" Cragen looked at Dean, unsure of what to say after he just heard the conversation that took place.

I had to eventually find out Cragen thought to himself as Dean stepped pass him.

* * *

John pulled up to the familiar apartment to find Elliot and Fin stilling in their car, most likely making a game plan. John hurried out of his car to meet the other detectives, with his plan hopefully already in motion as he went. His mind was completely on getting Casey back safely as Munch approached both Elliot and Fin.

"So, what's our plan John?" Fin asked.

In all of that time before John had pulled up, the two detectives couldn't come up with any plan that wouldn't involve Casey getting killed. Filled with some distress about his plan, John huddled the other two detectives up.

"My plan isn't fool proof, it might not even work, but I do have a plan." John said and Fin and Elliot listened as Munch explained his theory to them, actually not sounding crazy, which is a common thing for John.

Elliot and Fin mulled over the ideal in their heads, "If it happens. It could possibly work without getting someone killed." Fin said

"It needs to because all I want to do is save her. No ifs ands or buts." John announced with bravery and all three detectives turned to the street to wait for something that was hopefully coming in a matter of minutes.

**That's all for this chapter! This was actually the longest chapter I wrote yet, and I know now that I can keep on doing it! R&R.**


End file.
